marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
The First Avenger: Civil War
The First Avenger: Civil War (OT. Captain America: Civil War) 'ist eine US-Amerikanische Comicverfilmung aus dem Jahr 2016. Zudem handelt es sich um die direkte Fortsetzung zu The Return of the First Avenger sowie Avengers: Age of Ultron aus dem Jahre 2015. Er wird den Auftakt zur dritten Phase des Marvel Cinematic Universe bilden und ist dessen 13. Film. Der Film soll am 28. April 2016 in den Kinos anlaufen. Es handelt sich um den dritten Film der Captain America-Filmreihe, welche 2011 mit Captain America: The First Avenger begann. Handlung ''The First Avenger: Civil War schließt an die Handlung von Avengers: Age of Ultron an, in welchem Steve Rogers (Chris Evans) erfolgreich das Team der Avengers zur Rettung der Menschheit anführte. Die Regierung der Welt beschließt nach einem internationalen Vorfall, bei welchem die beteiligten Avengers einen beträchtlichen Kollateralschaden verursachten, ein neues Regierungsorgan zu schaffen, das dafür Sorge tragen soll, dass die Superhelden nur noch auf Anweisung aktiv werden, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass diese in Zukunft stärker kontrolliert werden müssen. Iron Man Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) unterstützt den Plan, weil er erfahren musste, welche Konsequenzen Alleingänge haben können. Captain America ist da jedoch anderer Meinung und will sich aufgrund früherer Erfahrungen nicht von dem Leiter der neuen Abteilung missbrauchen lassen und stellt sich gegen die Pläne der Regierung und somit auch gegen Tony Stark.3 Der neue Status Quo entzweit die Avengers, während sie versuchen, die Welt vor einem neuen ruchlosen Schurken zu schützen.4 Iron Man erhält Unterstützung von Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson), Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman), Vision (Paul Bettany) und War Machine (Don Cheadle). Captain America führt die Widerständler an, unter ihnen Ant-Man (Paul Rudd), Winter Soldier (Sebastian Stan), Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner), Falcon (Anthony Mackie), Scarlet Witch (Elizabeth Olsen) und Sharon Carter Emily VanCamp). Besetzung Videos Captain America Civil War Set Video-0 Captain America Civil War D23 Expo Panel Highlights - Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, Kevin Feige CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Featurette - Story (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War”-0 Marvel's The First Avenger Civil War - Offizieller Trailer Marvel HD Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Big Game Spot Captain America Civil War Official Sneak Peek - Team Cap (2016) - Chris Evans Movie HD Captain America Civil War Official Sneak Peek - Team Iron Man (2016) - Robert Downey Jr. Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Official Trailer 2 (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA 3 CIVIL WAR Trailer 2 German Deutsch The First Avenger Marvel Filme 2016 The First Avenger Civil War – Auf die harte Tour – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Warnung – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Letzte Warnung – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Der Neue – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD-0 The First Avenger Civil War – Freunde oder Feinde? – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Team Split – Jetzt im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Freie Entscheidung – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Wie geprobt – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Waffenbrüder – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War - Freunde - Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War - Team Captain - Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War - Team Iron Man- Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – The Team vs. Bucky – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Der Neuling – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War - Zitate - JETZT im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War - Spiderman - JETZT im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – In guter Gesellschaft – JETZT im Kino Marvel HD Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Die Grundidee zu Captain America 3 steht schon seit 10 Jahren fest. *Frank Grillo unterschrieb einen Vertrag über drei Filme, darunter The Return of the First Avenger und Captain America: Civil War. *Chris Evans hat einen Vertrag über sechs Filme, wovon dies der Fünfte sein wird. (Wenn man Evans' Cameoauftritt in Thor: The Dark World nicht mitzählt) *In einem Interview sagte Winter-Soldier-Darsteller Sebastian Stan, dass er einen Vertrag mit MARVEL über neun Filme habe. Civil War wird sein Dritter sein. *''The Return of the First Avenger konnte beim Test-Screening so überzeugen, dass man beschloss einen dritten Teil der Reihe mit den Russo-Brüdern zu machen. *Der Film sollte ursprünglich in direkter Konkurrenz zu ''DCs Superman vs. Batman starten. Doch Warner verlegte dessen Starttermin vor auf den März 2016. *Chris Evans sagte in einem Interview, er wolle sich für eine Weile aus der Schauspielerei zurückziehen. Betonte aber auch, dass er trotzdem weiter MARVEL-Filme machen werde, da ihn diese Marke berühmt machte. *Kameramann Trent Opaloch wird zurückkehren. *Am 8. März 2015 wurde bestätigt, dass Jeremy Renner in Captain America: Civil War wieder in die Rolle des Hawkeye schlüpfen wird. * Auf einem Presseevent in Peking bestätigten die Russo Brüder, dass Scarlett Johansson als Black Widow zurückkehren würde. * Anthony Mackie wird als Falcon zurückkehren. *Die Dreharbeiten zu Captain America 3 begannen am 28. April 2015 in Atlanta. Der Tarn-Arbeitstitel lautet "Sputnik" (Solche Arbeitstitel werden verwendet, um Fananstürme zu vermeiden). *In einem Gespräch, via comicbooknews.com verriet Anthony Mackie seinem Schauspielkollegen aus seinem neuen Film Black Or White, dass die Dreharbeiten ab April 2015 in Puerto Rico, Berlin und Atlanta stattfinden werden. Auf der Weltpremiere von Avengers: Age of Ultron gab Kevin Feige an, dass die Dreharbeiten Ende April starten sollen. *Das Autoren-Duo McFeely und Markus begannen Ende 2013 das Drehbuch zu schreiben. *Henry Jackman wird erneut als Komponist fungieren. Dies gab Joe Russo im August 2014 bekannt. *Am 25. August 2014 wurde öffentlich, dass der Untertitel des Films bald bekannt gegeben wird. *In einem Interview mit MTV sagte Jeremy Renner, dass er froh darüber sei, dass Hawkeye keinen Solo-Film hat. Er ist der Meinung, dass der Charakter eher ein'' "Teamplayer" '' und ein nützlicher Typ sei, der im Universum von Marvel herumspringen könne, besonders in Captain America 3. *Der Film wurde auf dem Phase 3 Event ursprünglich als Captain America: Serpent Socit''y angekündigt um die Fans ein wenig in die Irre zu führen. *Der Comic Civil War wird dem Film teilweise als Grundlage dienen. In dem Film wird deshalb wahrscheinlich auch Cap gegen Iron Man antreten. *Robert Downey jr. wird in dem Film als Iron Man eine tragende Rolle haben, die ursprünglich gar nicht groß angelegt war, doch Downey jr. bestand darauf, so ''Varity. *Der Film soll nachfolgende Filme immens beeinflussen, so auch: Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2. *Der Comic Fallen Son: Der Tod von Captain America soll eventuell auch Teil des Films werden. In der Comicvorlage stirbt Captain America. Das könnte auch das Gerücht bestätigen, dass Captain America in Marvel's The Avengers 3 nicht auftauchen könnte. *Auf einer Pressekonferenz gab Marvel den gesamten Plan für die dritte Phase des MCU bekannt. Dabei wurden die Gerüchte bestätigt, dass der Film Civil War heißen wird. Außerdem werde Black Panther auftauchen, welcher von Chadwick Boseman gespielt werden soll. *Marvel gab bekannt, dass der deutsche Schauspieler Daniel Brühl in Captain America: Civil War mitspielen werde. Laut Varity soll es sich dabei um eine hintergründige Schurkenrolle handeln. Auf einem Casting-Aufruf auf der Seite moviecastingcall.com wurde bekanntgegeben, dass es sich bei der Rolle von Daniel Brühl um die Baron Zemos handle. Angeblich soll er seine Rolle in Dr. Strange wieder aufnehmen, wo er dann den Oberschurken mimt. *Sony und Marvel haben Gespräche über eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit geführt, um es Spider-Man zu ermöglichen, im Film aufzutauchen. Laut Badass Digest sei höchstens ein kleiner Cameo-Auftritt von Spider-Man im Stile des Marvel Abspanns möglich. Im Comic ist Spider-Man ein ziemlich wichtiger Charakter der Civil War Geschichte. *Angeblich soll es von Anfang an zwei Drehbuchversionen gegeben haben: Eine mit und eine ohne Spider-Man. Seine Rolle könnte also doch größer ausfallen als ursprünglich gedacht. *Mark Millar, der Autor des Comics Civil War, freut sich sehr über die Möglichkeit eines Auftritts von Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War. *Tony Stark könnte in dem Film erfahren wer seine Eltern getötet hat. * Die Geschichte spielt direkt nach Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Captain America könnte es in dem Film mit einem Hochstapler zu tun bekommen, welcher sich als Steve Rogers altes Ego ausgibt. Die Vorlage dafür stammt aus den 50ern. *Anthony und Joe Russo sagten in einem Interview mit'' Yahoo!, dass Captain America im dritten Teil erneut auf den Winter Soldier treffen wird. * Angeblich soll der Grund für den Streit zwischen Iron Man und Captain America der Tod von Howard Stark sein, welcher von dem Winter Soldier, angeblich getötet wurde. Durch diesen Streit soll Captain America angeblich am Ende des Films ums Leben kommen. * Steve Rogers könnte von Crossbones getötet werden. * Kristen Stewart würde gerne eine Rolle übernehmen. * Es wird erwartet, dass Black Panther eine große Rolle in Captain America: Civil War spielen wird. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch ''Captain America: Civil War und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * In einem Interview mit Badass Digest ''sprach Kevin Feige über Scarlett Witch: ''"Sie verdient eine coole Einführung, die zu einem anderen Film führt, mit dessen Dreharbeiten wir in ein paar Wochen beginnen". '' Wenig später bestätigte Elizabeth Olsen selbst, dass sie erneut auftreten wird. * Am 5. Mai 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Martin Freeman eine noch unbekannte Rolle in Captain America: Civil War spielen wird. * Am 7. Mai 2015 berichtete ''Deadline, dass'' Emily VanCamp in ihre Rolle der Sharon Carter / Agent 13 aus ''The Return of the First Avenger zurückkehren wird. * Die Seite Latino Review mutmaßt, es könnte sich bei der Rolle von Martin Freeman um Everett K. Ross handeln, welcher für das US-Außenministerium arbeitet und als Wakanda-Experte gilt. * Screen Rush bestätigte, dass Ant-Man, Vision, War Machine und General Ross erneut auftauchen werden. Sie werden alle von ihren alten Darstellern verkörpert. Außerdem stieß Ray Sahetapy zum Cast, dieser wird eine Statistenrolle übernehmen. * In Atlana wurde eine Beerdigungsszene gedreht. Laut Spekulationen könnte es sich dabei um die Beerdigung Captain Americas handeln. Dies wurde auch von Chris Evans in früheren Interviews als sehr wahrscheinlich genannt. Anders könnte es sich aber auch um die Beerdigung von Peggy Carter, Scarlett Witch oder Laura Barton handeln. Auf Twitter verriet einer der Statisten, dass es sich um den Tod von Peggy Carter handelt. *Da Captain America wahrscheinlich stirbt, wird Falcon seinen Platz einnehmen. *Auf Twitter deutete Mark Ruffalo an, dass er für Captain America: Civil War vor der Kamera auftreten werde. Mit dem Post: "The Marvel family gets just a little bit bigger." deutete er seinen Auftritt an. Dazu schrieb er noch: Welcome to the wild party! Looking forward to this amazing cast. *Laut einem Gerücht von Umberto Gonzalez soll der neue Spider-Man bereits feststehen und mit Asa Butterfield besetzt sein, sodass er eine größere Rolle in Captain America: Civil War haben könnte. *"Nick Fury"-Darsteller Samuel L. Jackson bestätigte empört, dass er in "Civil War" nicht dabei sein wird. Gerüchten zufolge hat Marvel Angst, da Jacksons Vertrag nur noch über 2 Filme geht. Laut Jackson selbst ist eine Vertragsverlängerung jedoch kein Problem. *Am 14.06.2015 wurde bestätigt, dass Asa Butterfield die Rolle nicht bekommen wird. Marvel und Sony sollen sich angeblich um die Besetzung streiten. Offiziell sind noch 6 Schauspieler im Rennen um die Rolle, doch als Favoriten gelten Tom Holland und Charlie Plummer. *''Deadline'' gab bekannt, dass Spider-Man in Civil War, wie auch in der Comic-Vorlage, mehr als nur ein Nebencharakter sein wird und die Entscheidung, welcher Schauspieler die Spinne nun verkörpern soll, schnell fallen müsse. *In einem Gespräch mit The Daily Beast gab Mark Ruffalo an, er würde sich über einen Auftritt in Civil War freuen. Er habe etwas in diese Richtung gehört und habe Zeit. Dazu sprach er auch mit Robert Downey Jr., welcher ebenfalls gehört habe, dass der Hulk einen Auftritt habe. *In einem Gespräch mit Collider vom 1. Juli 2015 bestätige Kevin Feige, dass man die Woche zuvor den Drehtag 42 oder 43 von 80 Drehtagen des Filmes erreicht habe. *Angeblich soll Marisa Tomei ihren Ersten Auftritt in Captain America: Civil War haben, so der Hollywood Reporter. *Tom Holland hat seinen Teil als Spider-Man bereits gedreht. Laut der Seite Birth.Movies.Death soll es sich dabei aber nicht nur um einen kleinen Cameo-Auftritt handeln. *Die drei Schauspieler Anthony Mackie, Daniel Brühl und Mark Ruffalo wurden in Berlin in dem VIP-Bereich eines Berliner Clubs gesichtet. Da Mark Ruffalo derzeit keinen angekündigten Termin in Berlin hat ist stark anzunehmen, dass er einen Auftritt in Captain America: Civil War haben wird. Dies berichtet die BILD-Zeitung. ''UPDATE '''Laut Bildblog handelte es sich hierbei nicht um Mark Ruffalo, sondern um John M. Pisani, einem Mitarbeiter von Marvel, der aufgrund seiner Ähnlichkeit zu Mark Ruffalo sogar als Profil-Double für ihn vor der Kamera stand. Folglich war ''Hulk nie für Dreharbeiten in Berlin. *Laut Heroic Hollywood sollen die Seiten des Civil War wie folgt aussehen: Team Cap: Hawkeye, Scarlett Witch, Falcon, Ant-Man und Winter Solider. Team Iron Man: Black Widow, Vision, Spider-Man und War Machine. Des Weiteren gaben sie an, dass ein Mitglied der beiden Teams ein Spion sei, der in Wirklichkeit für das andere Team arbeitet. *Auf der D23 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass die Post-Credit Szene aus Ant-Man in Captain America: Civil War ebenfalls auftauchen wird. *''Heroic Hollywood'' will erfahren haben, dass es am Ende von Captain America: Civil War nicht zum Kampf zwischen Iron Man und Captain America kommen soll, stattdessen soll Spider-Man gegen Captain America antreten. *Am 22. August endeten die Dreharbeiten in Leipzig. *In den letzten Drehtagen in Leipzig wurde Scarlett Johansson leicht verletzt. Sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihr Motorrad, stieß gegen den Bordstein und stürzte. Johansson besteht in der Regel darauf, ihre Stunts selbst durchzuführen. Die besagte Szene wurde danach aber mit einem Double nachgedreht, da Johansson aufgrund ihrer Abschürfungen nicht mehr richtig sitzen konnte. *Wie'' Heroic Hollywood'' berichtete, wird Marisa Tomei als Tante May auftauchen, sie habe demach ihre Szenen in Atlanta bereits vor einiger Zeit abgedreht. *Im Vorfeld kamen bereits die Gerüchte auf, dass Tom Holland zwei verschiedene Spider-Man-Kostüme im Film tragen wird. Latino Review will erfahren haben, dass keines der beiden Kostüme die aus dem Civil War Comic bekannte Iron-Spider-Rüstung sein wird. Statt der Rüstung soll Peter Parker von Tony Stark Netzschießer geschenkt bekommen. *Mittlerweile hat Mark Ruffalo in einem Interview mit badtaste.it bestätigt, dass der Hulk keinen Auftritt in Civil War haben wird: „Die Hintergründe sind zu bedeutend, als dass sie in diesem Film (Civil War) enthüllt werden könnten. Ich stand im Skript, doch dann entfernten sie meine Figur. Sie wollen nicht verraten, wo er ist und weshalb. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob der Hulk in naher Zukunft zurückkehrt.“ *Auslöser des Konflikts in Captain America: Civil War werden die Sokovia-Verträge sein. Im Comic war der Auslöser der Superhuman Registration Act. Die Sokovia-Verträge sind eine Folge der Schlacht der Avengers in Age of Ultron, bei der tausende Zivilisten starben. *Dem französischen Magazin Premiere bestätigte Elizabeth Olsen, dass Daniel Brühls Rolle größer sein wird als angenommen: "Brühl ist ein unglaublicher Schauspieler und er spielt darin (Captain America: Civil War) den Hauptgegner". ''Darüber hinaus meinte sie, dass Civil War düsterer wird als ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Wie Umberto Gonzalez berichtet, ist Spider-Man während des Films schon rund ein Jahr als freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft aktiv. Das Reboot soll abermals ein Jahr nach dem Unfall spielen. *Der erste offizielle Trailer kommt voraussichtlich erst mit der Veröffentlichung von Star Wars Episode VII - Das erwachen der Macht, also mitte Dezember. *Der deutsche Titel lautet The First Avenger: Civil War. *Martin Freemans Rolle wird, wie der von Daniel Brühl verkörperte Baron Zemo, nur eine kleinere Rolle haben. Dafür werden sie in den folgenden Filmen größer sein. Am 22. Februar 2016 wurde bekannt das es sich bei Freemans Rolle tatsächlich um Everett Ross handeln soll. *Anthony Russo erzählte in einem Interview mit OmeleteTV vom 7. Dezember 2015, dass Spider-Man immer ein Teil der Geschichte sein sollte. Während der Verhandlungen mit Sony sagte Marvel zu ihnen, sie sollen sich einen Plan B überlegen, falls Marvel nicht die Rechte an Spider-Man bekäme. Russo verriet in dem Interview, man habe sich nie einen Plan B überlegt und Spider-Man von Beginn an in die Handlung eingebaut. *In neuen LEGO-Sets zum Film ist Giant-Man als Charakter enthalten. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass der von Paul Rudd verkörperte Scott Lang im Film zu Giant-Man werden könnte. Die Marvel-Legends-Figurenreihe unterstreicht dies, da dort die Filmversion von Scott Lang als eine Build-A-Figure enthalten sein wird, die mit ca. 25 cm deutlich größer ist, als die normalen Figuren (etwa 15 - 17 cm). *Am 11 Februar 2016 wurde der Film vom 5. Mai um eine Woche auf den 28. April vorverlegt. *Am 20. Februar 2016 erzählte Anthony Mackie in einem BBC Radio 1 Interview wie gut der Film sei. Dazu erwähnte er, dass neben Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans und Scarlett Johannson auch Mark Ruffalo im Film zu sehen sei. *Am 8. März 2016 gab das Forbes Magazine bekannt, dass die Laufzeit des Films 147. Minuten betragen soll. *Am 6. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Alfre Woodard als Mariah Dillard vor ihrem Auftritt in Marvel's Luke Cage in The First Avenger: Civil War auftauchen wird. *Am 13. April 2016 gab newsarama.com bekannt, dass John Slattery und Hope Davis als Howard und Maria Stark einen Auftritt haben werden. *Laut dem Testpublikum wird Peter Parker etwa 10 Minuten im Film zu sehen sein. Für weitere 20 Minuten schlüpft er dann in sein Spider-Man-Kostüm. Bilder Poster Captain America - Civil War Teaser.jpg|Ankündigungslogo Captain America Civil War Logo.png|offizielles Filmlogo Captain America Civil War Logo - D23.jpg|D23 Filmlogo The First Avenger - Civil War Teaserlogo.png|deutsches D23 Logo Captain America - Civil War Teaserposter.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Teaserposter.jpg Captain America - Civil War Teasercharakterposter Captain America.jpg Captain America - Civil War Teasercharakterposter Iron Man.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Captain America Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Winter Soldier Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Falcon Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Ant-Man Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Scarlet Witch Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Hawkeye Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Iron Man Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Black Widow Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Black Panther Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil WarWar Machine Charakterposter.jpg The First Avenger- Civil War Vision Charakterposter.jpg Captain America - Civil War Filmposter.jpg The First Avenger CiviWAR.jpg Promotionbilder Captain America Civil War Promobild.png Captain America Civil War Promobild 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Promobild Team Cap.jpg Captain America Civil War Promobild Team Iron Man.jpg Captain America Civil War Promobild Age of Ultron.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Promobild Black Panther vs. Cap.jpg The First Avenger Civil War Promobild Kampf Schriftzug.png The First Avenger Civil War Promobild Kampf.png The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpeg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 7.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 8.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 9.jpg The First Avenger Civil War - Empire Cover.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Abonennten Cover.jpg The First Avenger Civil War - Empire Bild.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 1.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 2.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 3.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 4.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 5.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 6.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 7.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 8.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 9.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 10.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 11.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Empire Bild 12.jpg Civil War Promobanner Cap.jpg Civil War Promobanner Black Widow.jpg Civil War Promobanner Winter Soldier.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Banner 1.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Banner 2.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Banner 3.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Banner 4.jpg Civil War Promobanner Scarlet Witch.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 10.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 11.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 12.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 13.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 14.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Bild 15.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Entertainment Weekly Banner.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Filmbild 1.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Filmbild 2.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Filmbild 3.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Filmbild 4.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Filmbild 5.jpg The First Avenger - Civil War Filmbild 6.png Setfotos Captain America Civil War Setbild 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 3.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 4.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 5.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 6.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 7.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 8.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 9.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 10.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 11.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 12.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 13.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 14.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 15.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 16.jpg Civil War1.jpg Civil War2.jpg Civil War3.jpg Civil War4.jpg Civil War5.jpg crossbones-SetPic2.jpg crossbones-SetPic3.jpg Civil War6.jpg Civil War7.jpg Civil War9.jpg Civil War8.jpg Civil War10.jpg Civil War11.jpg Civil War12.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic4.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic8.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic9.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic10.jpg Falcon-SetPic6.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 36.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 37.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 38.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 39.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 40.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 41.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 42.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 43.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 44.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 45.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 46.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 47.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 48.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 49.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 50.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 51.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 52.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 53.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 54.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 55.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 56.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 57.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 58.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 59.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 60.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 61.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 62.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 63.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 64.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 65.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 66.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 67.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 68.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 69.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 70.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 71.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 72.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 73.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 74.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 75.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 76.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 77.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 78.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 79.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 80.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 81.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 82.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 83.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 84.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 85.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 86.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 87.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 88.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 89.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 90.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 91.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 92.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 93.PNG Captain America Civil War Setbild 94.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 95.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 96.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 97.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 98.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 99.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 100.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 101.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 102.jpg Drehschluss in Leipzig Bild 1.jpg Drehschluss in Leipzig Bild 2.jpg Drehschluss in Leipzig Bild 3.jpg Drehschluss in Leipzig Bild 4.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 103.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 104.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 105.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 106.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 107.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 108.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 109.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 110.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 111.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 112.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 113.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 114.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 115.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 116.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 117.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 118.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 119.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 120.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 121.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 122.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 123.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 124.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 125.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 126.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 127.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 128.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 129.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Captain America Filmreihe Kategorie:Phase 3